


Next Chapter

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: It's time for Ellie and Nick's wedding.





	Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.
> 
> In my fic "It Happened That Night", it was revealed that Ellie was already pregnant at their wedding so there are hints to that in here, so no Charlotte technically but she's still there!

Sunlight shined through the large window casting light over the blonde woman that stood in front of a full length mirror, her hands running down her white dress. Her hair was curled and up with her bangs across her forehead in a messy way that somehow seemed to help highlight her eyes along with the dark but not overdone makeup.

Her eyes then went to the little streaks of glitter going across her cheeks, an idea from 5 year old Victoria who insisted princess’ always wore glitter. 

Today was the day. 

She was once again getting married, but this time she  _ knew  _ it was to the guy she was meant to be with. 

A sudden sick feeling made her place a hand over her stomach. She really hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of the morning when she found herself in front of the toilet. It must have been the nerves, it was a big day after all. 

Hopefully it wasn't her period finally coming after she missed it last month. Stress of planning a wedding and all. 

“Oh my..” 

She jumped at the sudden voices, she hadn't heard the door open. 

Her mom and Delilah came in both teary eyed as they looked at her. 

“You look beautiful Eleanor.” Her mom said, sniffling as she took a tissue from the box by the desk still littered with makeup. 

“You really are, Ellie.” Delilah grinned. “Nick won't know what hit him.” 

Ellie grinned at her matron of honor, and the only one who would be standing up there beside her. 

It was decided early on that they would only have Tim and Delilah standing with them, as there were too many friends or family and they didn't want anyone feeling left out. Ellie never regretted the decision once.

“How is Nick doing?” Ellie asked.

Delilah and Barbara shared a look.

“What? What's that look for? Oh no he didn't run did he because-”

“Ellie!” Delilah interrupted with a laugh. “He's still here and will be at the end waiting for you, I promise.” 

Barbara smiled. “He's just a little nervous sweetie, it's a good thing Tim was smart enough to get him an extra tux..”

“....He sweat right through it, didn't he?” She asked with a snicker. 

Delilah nodded snickering. “You can blame Robbie for some of it actually.”

Barbara sighed at the mention of her son. “I'll go get your father..and then maybe have a talk with your brother.”

As her mom left, she turned to Delilah. “What did Robbie do?”

“Made Nick watch  _ Friends _ .” Delilah rolled her eyes. “And kept making comments so Nick became worried he'd pull a Ross and say the wrong name which is ridiculous but with his nerves already it was enough to freak him out.” 

Ellie scoffed. “Yes, because he can pull a Ross when there  _ is _ no other girl.” 

“Exactly how Tim eventually got him to calm down.”

When the door opened again and her dad stepped into the room, Delilah gave her a thumbs up and left.

“You know..I thought you looked beautiful before when marrying Jake, but this time-” Paul Bishop smiled at his daughter. “You look like you're practically glowing.” 

“Thanks Dad.” She grinned and hugged him. “It feels different too..with Jake I was dreading walking down the aisle in front of everyone but this time, I can't wait.”

Paul kissed her head. “He's a good guy pumpkin, I couldn't imagine anyone better to look after you.” 

Ellie smiled brightly. “He's the best.”

“Now..I believe it's time to get going?” 

She tucked her arm through her Dad's. They walked down the hall to the winding staircase leading to the first floor, then walked along the hardwood floor until getting to the large sliding patio doors. 

“Don't let me fall?” Ellie whispered as she watched her small wedding party of three start the walk down.

“Never. Hell Nick was nervous enough, can't have you falling and giving the guy another freak out.”

Ellie pinched his arm. “Not funny, Dad.”

“I'm hilarious.” He whispered as the music started.

They walked down the steps, following the cement path that went right to down the aisle. 

Ellie's eyes right away landed on Nick. All the other people grinning or just plain crying happy tears (Her mom, Abby, and even Alex), it all melted away. 

Nick was grinning widely, a look of wonderment on his face that gave her stomach butterflies. 

She could even swear she saw his eyes tearing up the closer she got. 

* * *

_ “Ellie, I'm not the best at letting my feelings be known and especially not in front of a crowd of people..but you deserve to have me shout how much I love you from every rooftop in the world. It hasn't been the easiest journey to get here and I can't promise the rest of our lives will be any easier but I can promise that I'll try my hardest to make sure no matter what life throws at us next, I'll be right by your side. I love you Ellie, so much. I love everything about you even those little quirks you tried to hide when we started dating because you were nervous about scaring me off, they only made me love you more. I can't wait for the next chapter in our lives.” _

_ “I thought before that I knew what being in love felt like, I thought I knew what it was like to completely fall for someone..but my god was I wrong. Being and falling in love with you Nick was a big adventure in itself, like you said it hasn't been easy but I wouldn't change a second of it because it led us here. If someone told me when we first met that we'd be getting married, I would have laughed because we were just so different that there's no way. But I learned our differences are what made me fall in love with you. I remember when we first started dating you would force yourself to read books just because I loved reading and you were worried I'd change my mind just for that, but it only made me fall more. Nick, I can't wait for the next chapter in our lives.”  _

* * *

Ellie and Nick swayed together on the dance floor, a lot of their guests had left already as the sky darkened but neither of them were ready to let go just yet.

They were the only ones still on the dance floor but they barely noticed.

She couldn't help the sudden yawn that escaped her. 

Nick chuckled. “Tired?”

“Just a little.” She mumbled, resting against him more. 

“We can leave anytime.” Nick ran his hand along her back. 

“Not yet..” Ellie then pulled away a little to look at him. “It'll be our first night as husband and wife.” 

Nick kissed her lightly, both of them smiling. “My wife..”

Ellie giggled, something that wasn't common of her to do. “My husband.”

They rested their foreheads together as they started swaying once more. 

Unknown to them, the next chapter of their lives had already began. 


End file.
